


[번역] champagne and cigarettes

by elnino_agosto



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elnino_agosto/pseuds/elnino_agosto
Summary: This is a translation of the referred work, and all rights are reserved to the original author.이 글은 참조된 글의 번역본이며 모든 권한은 원작자에게 있습니다.





	[번역] champagne and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [champagne and cigarettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334407) by [undeliveredtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth). 

> This is a translation of the referred work, and all rights are reserved to the original author.  
이 글은 참조된 글의 번역본이며 모든 권한은 원작자에게 있습니다.

〈인기가요〉를 끝내고 민규는 웃으며 매니저와 함께 SBS 사옥을 나섰다. 마스크는 쓰지 않았다. 오늘은 숨길 게 없으니까.

아니, 어쩌면 있을지도. 팬이 가득 메운 도로 건너편에 주차된 레인지 로버를 발견하고 민규가 키득거렸다. 나무는 숲에 숨기는 법이지.

민규가 차를 타고 운전석에 앉은 남자에게 웃어보였다.

“오늘 좀 신경 썼네요?”

“데이트하기로 했잖아. 잊었어?” 남자가 웃으며 대답했다. 민규가 머리 뒤로 선글라스를 넘기고 창문을 내려 차창에 팔을 걸쳤다.

그 팔에 채워진 카르티에와 롤렉스를 발견한 승철이 만족스럽게 웃었다. 평소에도 빛을 잘 반사한다고, 민규는 생각한다. 덕분에 창밖으로 내민 팔이 썩 그럴듯한 호선을 그렸다.

솔직히 말하자면, 민규는 그가 환하게 웃으며 팬들에게 인사하는 동안 운전석에 앉은 승철이 보이든지 말든지 신경 쓰지 않았다. 사람들은 민규가 오늘 특히 신나고 기분이 좋다고 생각할 것이다. 팬들은, 이미 매니저의 얼굴을 알면서도, 승철이 민규의 매니저거나 운전사 혹은 그 비슷한 사람이라고 생각할 것이다. 승철의 값비싼 선글라스와 와이셔츠는 그가 일개 드라이버가 아니라고 소리치는 수준임에도 불구하고.

억만장자 CEO. 그게 최승철이다.

승철은 그의 펜트하우스로 민규를 데려갈 때마다 민규가 직접 비밀번호를 입력하도록 내버려 뒀다. 개중에서도 가장 만족스러운 지점은, 민규가 지문 인식기에 손가락을 올려 문이 열릴 때 승철이 민규의 등을 가볍게 누르듯 밀어준다는 것이다.

민규는 마치 제집처럼 걸어 들어가 신발을 벗어 던지고 셔츠 끝단을 끄집어내며 머리를 멋대로 흐트러뜨렸다. 스프레이 때문에 뜻대로 되지 않자 민규는 곧 손을 풀어버렸다.

“뭐 좀 마실래?”

“나중에요.” 민규가 대답하며 곧바로 오른편으로 돌아 승철의 침실로 들어갔다.

민규는 승철과 자는 게 좋았다. 둘은 오랜 기간 스폰서와 아이돌로서 마땅히 가져야만 했던 관계를 유지해왔고, 이제 민규는 승철과 만나는 일을 ‘데이트 없는 데이트’라 부르는 데 이르렀다. 그러니까 그는 승철과 하는 섹스가 마음에 든다.

동시에 그는 승철의 침대에서 승철과 자는 걸 좋아했다. 단순히 잠만 자더라도. 승철의 침대는 끝내주고, 크고, 편안하고 부드러워 눕자마자 거의 삼켜지는 듯한 기분이 들 지경이었다.

하지만 오늘은 아냐. 잠들기엔 아직 일렀다.

민규는 침대를 보자마자 그대로 뛰어들어, 편안하게 누운 채로 승철이 방 안으로 들어와 선글라스를 벗어 접어둔 다음 그것을 조명 옆에 내려두는 모습을 지켜봤다. 이윽고 승철이 침대로 올라와 민규 위로 올라탔다. 승철의 무릎이 민규의 허벅지 바깥을 압박하자 민규가 파묻힌 그대로 빙긋 웃어 보였다. 사람을 홀렸다. 쉽고, 재밌고, 가볍게. 누구도 민규를 밀어낼 순 없겠지만, 승철은 더더욱 그렇다.

“마음에 들어?” 승철이 민규의 팔찌를 당기며 긁힌 목소리를 냈다. 얼마 전 염색한 승철의 머리는 회색이고 민규는 이제 대놓고 그가 나이 들었다고 놀릴 수 있다. 실제로 승철은 민규보다 열여섯 살은 많으니 틀린 말도 아니다.

“으음,” 민규가 대답하며 삐딱하게 웃었다.

“아빠.” 민규가 짧게 신음하고, 곧 승철을 놀리듯 혀를 가볍게 깨물었다. 알고 하는 짓이다.

“그래, 아가.” 승철이 대답하며 끝이 거친 손으로 민규의 허리에서부터 셔츠를 말아 올렸다. 이미 회사에서 제일 높은 사람이면서, 승철은 여전히 그가 소유하고 투자한 여러 건물을 직접 방문하고, 그곳에서 일하거나 업무를 처리하며 항상 핸드크림을 깜박한다. 그렇게 거칠어진 손이 제 위에 있거나 제 안에 있을 때, 민규는 기분이 좋아졌다.

민규는 뭐라 말하는 대신 승철에게 시선을 고정한 채 미묘하게 웃기만 했다. 그는 오늘 짓궂게 굴고 싶고, 그럴 예정이다.

그대로 손을 밑으로 내려 반쯤 발기한 제 것을 가볍게 누르며, 민규는 그가 낼 수 있는 제일 야한 소리를 냈다. 두어 번 위를 문지르다 장난치듯 승철의 바지춤에 끝을 댔다. 이윽고 버튼을 풀어낸 손가락은 천천히, 아주 천천히 지퍼를 내리고 승철은 무심결에 시선을 떨어뜨리며 민규의 허리를 세게 쥐었다. 회색 속옷 위로도 모양을 짐작할 수 있을 만큼 단단해진 성기가 드러날 만큼만 바지를 내려두고, 속옷을 누르자 프리컴으로 젖은 자리가 짙어졌다.

승철의 입술이 벌어졌다. 아주 약간.

민규가 멈추지 않고 밴드에 손가락을 걸어 속옷을 밑으로 내리자 끝이 퉁기듯 튀어 올랐다. 그대로 제 것을 감싸 쥔 채 민규는 손을 위아래로 움직이며 승철이 안달 낼 만큼, 딱 그만큼만 움직였다.

“원하는 게 있으면 말로 해.”

“빨아주세요, 아빠.”

승철은 웃고, 망설임 없이 민규의 바지와 속옷을 잡아 내렸다. 곧바로 민규가 셔츠를 벗으며 이제 민규가 걸친 것이라곤 팔찌와 시계밖에 없게 됐다.

둘 다 승철이 선물했다. 그는 민규의 버릇을 망쳐놓기를 즐기니까. 

승철은 민규가 바라는 바라면 다 들어줄 용의가 있고, 거기에는 지금 하는 일도 포함된다. 승철의 입술이 민규의 성기를 감싸, 그가 머리를 움직일 때마다 회색 머리카락이 들썩였다. 거친 손이 민규의 허벅지를 쥐고, 목 안 깊숙한 곳이 민규를 삼키며 승철의 셔츠가 민규의 다리를 스쳤다. 목 안이 덥고 습했다.

좋아. 너무 좋다. 너무할 만큼.

그대로 사정하기 직전, 성기가 완전히 단단해졌을 때 민규는 승철을 밀어냈다. 가기에는 너무 일렀다. 민규는 좀 더 즐기고 싶었다.

“뭘 하려는 거야?” 승철이 민규의 몸에 손을 올린 채 단도직입적으로 물었다. 그 점이 민규는 마음에 들었다. 승철은 민규를 떠받들지도, 고의로 상처 주지도 않았다. 그 비슷한 모든 관계를 싫어했고, 민규를 제멋대로 쓰다 버리지도 않았다. 민규는 저와 승철의 나이 차를 놀릴 생각으로, 한편으로는 승철이 들으며 즐거워하는 줄을 알아 승철을 아빠라고 부를 뿐, 승철이 민규를 애처럼 대한 적은 없다. 승철과 함께라면 민규는 민규고, 승철은 승철일 뿐이다. 그들은 평범한 관계를 유지해왔다. 이런 사이가 평범해봤자 정상은 아니겠지만, 민규는 아랑곳하지 않았다. 민규부터 평범하진 않았으니까.

민규가 웃었다.

“오늘은 제가 박아도 돼요, 아빠?” 민규가 넌지시 제안하며, 승철을 올려다본 채 입술을 약간 깨물었다.

“이런, 그래 그럼.” 승철은 잠깐 눈을 굴렸지만, 민규는 그가 이미 단단하게 흥분했다는 것을 알았다.

민규가 즉시 자세를 바꿔 승철의 다리 사이로 무릎 꿇고 앉았다. 셔츠 단추는 하나씩 끌렀다. 지난번 민규가 그의 셔츠를 찢다시피 벗겼던 날 승철은 민규를 끌고 가 완전히 똑같은 셔츠를 찾아내라 했고, 그 비슷한 사태는 피하고 싶으니까. 그렇게 셔츠를 끌러내고, 바지를 벗기자마자 보인 게,

작스트랩이란 말이지.

좋아, 좋다고.

“이럴 계획은 아녔죠?” 민규가 입술을 깨문 채 밴드를 쭉 당겼다가 의도적으로 놓쳤다. 튕긴 끈과 살갗이 부딪쳤다. 야하다, 진짜로. 너무 야해.

“으음, 그럴 수도, 아닐 수도.” 승철이 놀리듯 웃었다. 민규가 가장 좋아하는 웃음이었다. 

민규가 다시금 밴드를 튕겼다. 거듭 부딪친 자리가 약간 붉어졌다.

“좋아요. 나한테 안 보여줄 예정이라면, 나도 안 만져줘. 손 안 대고 가야 돼요.”

“아, 민규야. 그러기엔 난 이미 늙었어.” 승철이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 타고나길 선량하고, 자기 비하와는 거리가 먼 웃음이었다. “너만 한 체력이 없다고.”

“두고 봐야죠.” 민규가 선언하며 침대를 나가 스탠드에서 젤과 콘돔을 챙겨왔다. 초박형이었고, 겉이 우둘투둘했다. 약간 유용할지도 몰랐다.

민규는 해야 할 일이 생기면 장난기 없이 제대로 집중했다. 마치 지금처럼. 민규가 손가락을 밀어 넣자 승철이 웃음 섞인 신음을 흘렸다. 그의 양면이라고, 민규는 생각하며 승철이 느끼는 지점을 찾아내기 위해 손가락을 구부리며 승철의 유두를 깨물었다. 승철의 웃음소리가 커졌다.

승철은 간지럼을 잘 탔다. 정말로. 그건 관계 초반, 민규가 찾아낸 희한한 놀림거리 중 하나였다. 솔직히 민규는 여전히 그 사실이 희한하게 웃겼고, 승철을 간지럽히는 게 재밌었다. 뒤로 파고든 민규의 기다란 손가락에 신음하다가도, 갈비뼈 부근을 간지럽히면 낮게 웃느라 바빴다. 그러다 승철이 한 손으로 민규의 뒷목을 잡아채 키스하고, 여전히 웃음기가 가시지 않은 입술이 맞물리고 혀가 밀려 들어오는 것까지가 민규의 재미였다. 승철은 입술에 아무것도 바르지 않거나 너무 자주 발랐기 때문에, 민규의 부드러운 입술이 그의 까슬한 입술에 닿을 때면 게걸스레 깨물 수밖에 없었다.

그대로 승철의 목에 기대 – 승철은 목으로도 간지럼을 탔다, 당연히 – 민규는 승철의 신음을, 부드럽고 날숨이 섞인 소리에 귀 기울였다. 승철은 언제나 민규에게, 목에 하는 키스가 흥분된다고 말했고 그 사실을 민규는 두 눈으로 확인했다. 민규가 마침내 스팟을 찾아 손가락을 더하자 높아진 소리까지도.

민규가 손가락을 쑤셔 넣기 시작하며 시계가 승철의 살에 찍혔다.

“거슬려요?” 민규가 반쯤 씹힌 단어로 물었다.

“아냐, 괜찮아. 그냥 해.” 승철이 민규의 손을 잡아당겼다. 언제나처럼 조급하고 언제나처럼 명령조였다.

민규는 수긍했고, 승철은 스스로 허벅지 뒤로 손을 걸어 무릎이 어깨에 닿도록 당겼다. 노골적으로 드러난, 민규에게 열린 자리가 젖어 있었다.

승철의 입술이 오만하게 비틀렸다. 민규는 쉽게 사람을 홀렸지만, 어떤 날에는 승철이 그랬다. 위든 아래든, 쉽든 거칠든 간에.

해서 민규는 평소보다 더 느리게 콘돔을 뜯고, 더 천천히 제 것에 씌운 다음 그 위로 젤을 부어 위아래로 느릿하게 매만졌다. 축축하고 질척거리는 소리가 났다. 이윽고 더 많은 젤을 승철에게 끼얹다시피 하고 민규가 승철의 사이로 자리 잡았다. 

그리고 승철은, 너무 조였다. 민규가 서두르지 않기 위해 아랫입술을 깨물며 끝까지 제 것을 밀어 넣자 승철이 길게 신음했다. 민규는 꽤 컸고, 승철은 그걸 개의치 않을 만큼 많이 받아내진 않았기 때문에, 민규는 승철이 충분히 적응할 수 있도록 천천히 움직였다. 

승철은 딱히 적응하고 싶진 않은 듯했는데, 민규가 움직일 때마다 낮게 긁히는 소리를 내고, 민규가 빼거나 밀어 넣을 때마다 신음했기 때문이다. 그것들은 느렸다. 너무.

소리는 긁히고, 거칠어지고 낮아졌다. 민규가 좋아하는 소리였다. “민규야, 그렇게,” 승철이 신음하며 내벽을 조였다. 민규가 낮게 그르렁거렸다. 천국이었다. 더 세게 박아넣고 싶은 충동을 간신히 억누르며, 민규는 몸을 숙여 승철의 허벅지를 내리누르며 목덜미에 키스했다.

“너무 조여요, 아빠.”

승철은 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 민규가 더 깊게 밀고 들어오자마자 그 소리는 흩어져 곧 신음이 됐다. “네가 방금 무슨 짓을 했는지 알아?”

민규는 흥얼거렸다. 그는 알았다. 승철이 제게 해왔던 짓과 비슷했으니까.

승철이 민규를 재촉하듯 밀어, 민규는 곧 제 속력을 찾고 승철의 엉덩이를 움켜쥔 채 세게 박아넣기 시작했다. 살과 살이 부딪치며 나는 요란한 소리가 민규를 거의 끝까지 밀어붙였다. 승철의 신음이, 민규의 이름이 끊어지며 안이 세게 조였다. 그대로 휩쓸려 난파할 듯했다.

민규가 승철의 다리를 제 허리로 감고, 승철의 속옷을 약간만 내려 끄트머리에 걸치게 했다. 프리컴이 묻어 쉽게 내려갔다. 그대로 승철의 성기를 양손으로 감싼 민규가 성기를 비비고 세게 문지르기 시작했다. 한 손으로 기둥을, 다른 한 손으로는 끝을 문지르자 시계와 팔찌가 찰캉 부딪치며 빛이 반사됐다.

“반칙이야.” 승철이 신음하다 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“네, 네.” 민규가 대답하며 허릿짓을 늦췄다. 그대로 승철에게서 손을 떼고, 깊게 밀어 넣어 문지르다가 다시 빠르게 쳐올리기 시작했다. 작정하고 승철이 느끼는 부위를 찍어대며 승철의 가슴팍을 만졌다. 제가 좋아했던 것만큼 밀어붙이다 때때로 속력을 낮추고, 민규는 스팟을 뭉근하게 문지르며 몸을 숙여 승철의 목덜미에 키스했다. 민규가 속삭였다.

“아빠가 나한테 박히는 게 너무너무 좋아요.” 승철의 귀를 깨물며 민규가 키득키득 웃었다. “꽉 조이는 것도, 나한테 벌려준 걸 보는 것도.”

별안간 소리가 터졌다. 민규가 제대로 꽂아 넣었다는 신호였다. 힘을 비축했다가, 곧바로 세게 박아넣어 끝까지 밀고 들어갔다.

“좋아요? 어린애가 박아주니까 좋아? 나한테 박히는 게 좋아요?”

“ㅆ, 민규야, 갈 거 같아. 아,” 승철이 수치심도 없이 큰 소리를 냈다. 

“가요, 아빠.”

승철이 손조차 대지 않고 세게 파정했다. 민규는 제가 이겼다고 생각했지만, 승철이 신음하다 말고 잠깐 웃더니 믿을 수 없을 만큼 민규를 세게 조였을 땐 잠깐 확신을 잃었다. 순간 쓸모를 잃은 손이 갈비뼈 부근으로 떨어지며 별이 튀었다.

승철은 끝내주게 근사했고, 지금처럼 가슴팍에 정액이 튄 채로 흐트러진 머리를 하고 눈 감았을 때는 더더욱 근사했다. 숨을 몰아쉬고, 만족한 채 민규가 박아넣을 때마다 안을 조이고 신음할 때도 그랬다.

절정은 예기치 못한 찰나 들이닥쳤고, 민규는 길게 신음하며 승철의 안에 저를 파묻다시피 한 채로 사정했다. 손으로 승철의 가슴팍을 짚었다가, 곧바로 무너져내렸다. 민규가 사정하는 동안 승철이 손빗으로 민규의 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다.

승철의 안에 할 수 있었다면 좋았을 텐데. 민규는 생각했다. 그러면 제 것을 빼낼 때 정액도 같이 흘러내렸을 테니까. 하지만 이것도 충분히 좋았다.

무엇보다, 민규가 옳았다.

콘돔을 벗겨 끝을 묶고, 티슈 위로 던져두며 민규가 불쑥 웃었다. 비위생적이지만, 알 바 아녔다. 신경 쓸 여력도 없었다.

“내 말대로 됐죠?”

“네 말대로 됐네.” 민규의 머리를 쓸어넘기며 승철이 대답했다. 이윽고 민규가 굳이 깨끗한 자리를 찾아 승철의 가슴팍으로 파고들자 웃는 소리가 들렸다. 샤워는 나중에.

지금, 민규는 편안하다.


End file.
